


後來的我們

by Ayuuuuu04088_0



Category: What's Eating Gilbert Grape (1993)
Genre: 18+, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayuuuuu04088_0/pseuds/Ayuuuuu04088_0
Summary: -電影 What's eating Gilbert Grape 的後(腦)續(洞)-Gilbert/Arnie-骨科使我快樂-德普和小李子都是天使-角色屬於電影，ooc屬於我-嗯...開的是牙牙學語的學步車，祝食用愉快





	後來的我們

自從那場讓Grape四兄妹們徹底告別過去的大火已經過去了四年。兄妹們帶著僅餘的家當搬到附近的小房子裡，當然，旁邊還有Arnie堅持要有的樹群。 房子真的很小，小到只能勉強塞得下他們四人和大部分家當，放不進屋子的家當被他們賣掉了付房租。日子過得清貧，可是四兄妹從來沒有後悔，沒有喊苦。他們早就沒退路了不是嗎？

四年的改變說大不大，說小還真的不小。大姐Amy在Foodland找到了新的工作，前一段時間談了個男友，相處得很快樂，Gilbert發現Amy整個人變得愛笑了，也不再望天興嘆——以前她挺常這樣做的，雖然這種時候她都會躲起來，不過Gilbert還是看到了。年幼的妹妹Ellen也長大成人了。那場大火之後她急不及待的轉了學，本來只是裝成熟的她漸漸不用裝也很成熟了。Ellen畢業後倒是找了一份薪水不錯的工作，生活穩定了下來。Arnie還是老樣子，他很快就從陰影裡走出來，整個人還是那樣蹦蹦跳跳，成天跑來跑去的，高興的時候會手舞足蹈地尖叫。只不過他再也沒有試圖去爬那座信號塔，看起來對爬上信號塔最高點這項活動再也提不起興趣。很好，Gilbert想，起碼他不用再害怕Arnie被抓了。至於Gilbert，他不用再超時工作，不過他還是留在那家小小的雜貨店裡面做店員，每天早上到店裡搬貨收銀，偶爾去送貨。當然，是帶著Arnie一起，他放心不下Arnie。

日子一天一天的過去。後來，Amy要結婚了，她終於和那個男友修成正果，準備搬離這個臨時的‘家’。可是她對搬屋這件事猶豫不決，她欲言又止地看著她的兄妹們，最終還是一語不發。她開不了口。

最後還是Gilbert開腔了,他一直都知道兩個妹妹都想離開這個小鎮，去探索更大的世界，卻礙於Arnie的緣故而遲遲未能下決定：自己走了只留下哥哥一個人照顧Arnie，就好像背叛了自己的哥哥。

‘沒關係的Amy，如果是因為Arnie的話，我會照顧好他的，不用覺得愧疚。’

Arnie在旁邊跳啊跳,‘Gil-Gilbert會照顧好Arnie！’

‘還有你，Ellen，如果你想看看這個世界，你就盡情去，然後做你自己想做的事情吧。我們是兄妹，是一家人，而不是負累。不用擔心我和Arnie，想做什麼就放手去做吧。’

事情就這樣定了下來。 

再後來，Amy和Ellen都相繼搬出了。不過她們堅持每個月都打一份錢給Gilbert，並稱這是給Arnie的生活費，Gilbert最後還是接受了。這倒是減輕了Gilbert的財政負擔。

最後還是只剩下Arnie。Gilbert心不在焉的想著，他簡直沒有辦法想像沒有Arnie的日子他要怎樣一個人活下去。他才28歲，但多年來身兼父職的他卻覺得自己蒼老得像個老人。他覺得自己身上像是帶著沈重的枷鎖，每一步路都走得很用力。相反，他那個智力有問題的弟弟卻成天笑嘻嘻的，蹦蹦跳跳的，精力充沛。

和很多人所認為的不同，其實Gilbert並不討厭Arnie。尤其是這幾年來，Arnie幾乎成為了Gilbert的精神支柱。每當Gilbert被現實壓得喘不過氣的時候，Arnie總像一道陽光照進他烏雲密佈的心，驅散了他內心的黑暗。

媽媽說得沒錯，Arnie是我的sunshine。他是我擁有的全部。 

這天Gilbert駕車回家的時候，意外的發現Arnie沒有像往常一樣吵吵鬧鬧。Gilbert扭頭一看，他睡著了。Arnie的頭靠在窗邊，閉起雙眼，嘴角上揚。陽光照得Arnie的頭髮反射出耀眼的金色光芒，嘴唇紅潤飽滿，襯得他的皮膚白裡透紅。 

車子駛過一個小小的坑，車廂晃了一下，把Arnie晃醒了。Arnie張開雙眼，困惑的眨了眨，似乎在想自己在哪裡。他轉頭去看自己的兄長。剛睡醒的眼睛帶著水氣，迷濛的看著Gilbert，Gilbert頓時覺得自己看到了天使。Arnie藍色的眼珠像海洋一樣深邃而美麗，倒影在那汪洋裡面的，是滿滿的自己。

Gilbert是在Arnie興奮的笑聲中回過神來的。Arnie像是發現了新大陸一樣看著自己，發出刺耳的尖叫聲。

......Gilbert才不會承認他迷失在Arnie的藍瞳裡面了。

‘......Arnie，晚上吃肉醬意粉好不好？’ Gilbert被盯得耳朵發紅，只好開口道。

‘肉醬麵粉！Gilbert！肉醬意粉好吃！’ Arnie終於放棄了盯人的動作了，他沈醉在肉醬意粉的世界裡面，不時發出傻笑。

今天的Arnie對肉醬意粉特別捧場，他幾乎要捧著碟子把碟底舔乾淨。還是Gilbert怕Arnie把自己吃撐了制止了Arnie狂食義大利麵的行為。

‘Buddy，你今天吃很多了。你飽不飽？’

Arnie這才把頭抬起來，他的嘴角和臉頰都沾上了肉醬。他認真的想了想，才開口回答Gilbert。‘Gilbert，我飽了。’ 

‘嗯，那你吧餐具放下吧。’

Arnie聽話的放下來手上的叉子。他伸出舌頭去舔嘴角的肉醬，又用手把臉頰上的醬刮下來放到嘴邊。

Gilbert只見弟弟紅潤的嘴巴裡伸出腥紅的小舌，一下一下的在骨感修長的手指上舔著，甚至把手指放進嘴巴裡吸啜，嘴裡發出嘖嘖水聲。他可恥的發現自己有反應了。那可是自己的弟弟。

‘...不要舔手指，Arnie。去廁所把自己弄乾淨。’

Arnie一蹦一跳的走了。

Gilbert用力捏了小兄弟一下，疼痛使他的慾.望回歸平靜，他站起來收拾餐桌，把餐具拿回廚房去洗。

Gilbert很快洗完碗。他把Arnie叫來，兩個人窩在小沙發上看電視。沙發還是從前母親愛坐的那張，品質似乎不錯，被母親坐了七年還沒有任何崩塌的跡象，於是四兄妹就把這張沙發搬了進來。 

兩個妹妹搬走了以後，窩居不再顯得過分擠擁，兩個人住空間剛剛好。

電視裡播著狗血的肥皂劇，Gilbert看得心不在焉。他扭頭去看把整個身體都靠在自己身上的Arnie，他倒是看得目不轉睛，蔚藍的雙眼裡倒映著螢幕上的光，跳躍的光點讓Arnie的眼睛亮晶晶的。

Arnie的頭蹭了蹭Gilbert的肩膀，Gilbert便伸出胳膊環住Arnie，把他往自己懷裡帶。

22歲的Arnie已經徹底告別了少年人的體格，他的肩膀寬了，胸膛不再像紙一樣單薄，手腳也變得修長有力。這樣的Arnie把自己縮起來往Gilbert懷裏塞，修長的雙腳摺疊在沙發上用手環住。電視裡繽紛的光映照在Arnie的臉上，讓他原本就晰白的臉龐更加蒼白，整個人透著無辜感。Gilbert伸手揉了一把Arnie的金髮。

Arnie打了一個哈欠，咂咂嘴，在Gilbert溫暖的懷裡找了個地方準備入睡。

‘不，Arnie，你要先洗澡才能睡覺。’ Gilbert推醒Arnie。Arnie今天跑了一整天，出了一身汗，可不能不洗澡就睡覺。

‘不要！我要睡覺！’Arnie睡眼惺忪地反駁，他不滿的扭動身體，快要摔下沙發。Gilbert眼疾手快的拉住Arnie的手臂讓他免受摔下沙發的命運，可是Arnie拼命的掙扎，他還是摔下沙發了。

他的陽光又要鬧脾氣了，Gilbert深呼吸一口氣，把聲音放低放柔。‘乖，我的Arnie，你要先洗白白才能上床的，難道你忘記了？這是規定。’Gilbert頓了一下，又補充道。‘你是不是覺得一個人洗澡很麻煩？沒關係，哥哥幫你。這樣就很快可以睡覺了，我說的對嗎，我的Arnie？’

Arnie坐在地板上看著Gilbert。他皺起眉頭權衡利弊，整張臉都皺著。‘Gilbert will help you, you know. It will be alright, my Arnie.’Gilbert 趁機補充道。Arnie糾結了老半天終於點了點頭，把皺巴巴的臉舒展開來。

Gilbert把Arnie趕到浴室，自己去準備毛巾和衣服。他回到浴室的時候Arnie正背著自己脫褲子。

晰白光裸的背彎曲著，修長的雙手正在把寬鬆的褲子往下扒拉。先是抽出結實的大腿，然後是小腿，四頭肌用力抽動，把腳重重的蹬在地板上，‘啪’的一聲。

屁股往左靠，整個人把重心左移，左腿肌肉收緊以平衡身體，再慢慢抽出右腿，蹬在地上。

Arnie蹲下身去撿起地下的卡其色長褲，再站起來。Arnie體型偏瘦，後背沒有一絲贅肉。後腰上有一對對稱的美人窩，在上面隱約可見肋骨的線條，在上面是一對形狀分明的蝴蝶骨，徐著手臂的活動而左右飛舞。Arnie長臂一伸，把長褲拋進不遠處的污衣籃裡。

Gilbert的視線沿著Arnie手臂流暢的線條看過去，長褲隨著拋物線的軌道落到它暫時的歸宿。接著他的視線又緊緊的黏在Arnie的背上，像是被美杜莎的雙眼看到似的被定著了。

像是察覺到火辣辣的目光，Arnie轉過身，困惑的看著Gilbert。

‘Gilbert？’

Gilbert觸電般收回了那過於炎熱的目光，不自然地開口。‘...咳咳......Arnie，把毛巾放好，我要去放水了。你能把毛巾放在它應該要待的地方的，對不對？’

Gilbert把毛巾衣服遞向Arnie。Arnie信步走來，坦蕩蕩的把自己的全部展開在Gilbert面前，目光純粹。Gilbert強迫自己不要盯著自己弟弟的身體看，那可是我的弟弟啊，他想，一邊粗魯的把懷裡的東西往Arnie身上塞，指尖不經意的划過Arnie的胸膛。

哦天，我碰到他的胸膛了，那手感彷彿是最高級的綢緞般順滑，人類皮膚特有的溫熱感透過手指瞬間傳到Gilbert的腦海裡。Gilbert倏然收了手。

我在想什麼，那可是Arnie！清醒點Gilbert，你只是太久沒有發洩慾望罷了。冷靜點Gilbert！

Gilbert蹲在浴缸的旁邊，先是開了冷水洗了把臉順便把腦海裡面的綺念拋開，在一點一點的把水溫調成合適的溫度。他在浴缸裡倒了些沐浴露，沐浴露隨著水的衝擊變成泡泡，充滿了整個浴缸。整個廁所裡都透著暖暖的水氣和沐浴露清新的味道。

Arnie早就等不及了。看到那缸泡泡浴，他興奮的跑到浴缸的邊緣，提起腿慢慢的往下放。

看著那柔韌的身姿淹沒在泡泡海裡，最後只露出Arnie孩子氣的笑容和那頭金燦燦的頭髮，Gilbert被Arnie的笑容感染了，不知不覺間就揚起嘴角。

Gilbert站起來，把黃色橡皮小鴨扔給Arnie，隨手拿起馬桶上看到一半的雜誌，一屁股坐在馬桶上開始看雜誌。

‘Gilbert！看看這個！’Arnie捧起包裹著一大堆泡泡的小鴨，獻寶似的叫到。

‘嗯，Arnie真棒。’

‘Gilbert！來一起玩！來嘛來嘛！！！’

Gilbert看見Arnie簡直要玩瘋了。他把泡泡捧在手心用力吹，把泡泡吹得四散，飄到頭髮上，連鼻尖和臉頰上也沾滿了泡泡的痕跡。Arnie持續這個吹泡泡的行為好久了，滿缸的泡泡被他玩得只剩下不足三分之一。

......差不多玩夠了，Gilbert想著，把雜誌放到一邊，走到浴缸邊探水溫。水溫已經偏涼了，是時候替Arnie洗澡。

水隨著Gilbert的攪動泛起了漣漪，上下地浮動著。水位在Arnie胸膛的高度的升升降降，粉嫩的乳頭若隱若現地露出來。Gilbert感到自己徹底勃起了。弟弟的身體怎麼這麼該死的具吸引力。

Gilbert拿起毛巾替Arnie擦背，眼光卻不經意略過Arnie雙腿間。只見Arnie不知道什麼時候興奮了，腿間的小兄弟都立了起來。Arnie顯然並不怎麼會處理他的慾.望，他坐立不安的扭來扭去，手慢慢探向小Arnie，握住了他，卻沒有後續動作。

‘Gilbert........Arnie的身體好奇怪........Gilbert......救我...！’

Arnie一下子慌亂起來，他漂亮的藍寶石眼睛透出濃濃的不安，求助的看著Gilbert。眼睛附近濕漉漉的，不知道是淚水還是融化了的泡泡。嘴巴也被水溫烘得充血而通紅。 

Gilbert的理智馬上就‘啪！’的斷了。

他放手讓毛巾沉到水底，大手放在Arnie羊脂玉一般的背上把Arnie往自己懷裡一帶，另一隻手輕輕固定住Arnie的下巴，蜻蜓點水般吻上Arnie飽滿嫩紅的雙唇。

Arnie瞪大了他眼睛，看著自己的兄長突然吻上自己，嘴唇上傳來溫軟的觸感，輕輕吸啜著自己的下唇。

‘嘿別怕buddy，我會幫你的。相信我，好嗎？’

Gilbert溫柔低沈的聲音響起，美妙得像大提琴般的音色成功安撫了Arnie。Gilbert的手仍然放在Arnie的後背上有一下沒一下的輕拍著，直到Arnie聽到他的話而不再顫抖。

鬆開固定下巴的手，Gilbert把手探向水中，途中把浴塞拔掉，最後到達手的主人的真正目標。隔著幻變的水波，他其實不是太能看清身下人的情況。當手到達目的地的時候，Gilbert才直觀的感受到他老弟有多興奮：Arnie的下身已經完全勃起，更因為他哥哥的觸碰，整個人像觸電般渾身抖了一下，嘴裡哼唧了一聲。

好敏感。Gilbert輕輕地上下套弄了幾下，卻見Arnie腰都要軟了，要不是被他扶著後背，Gilbert有理由相信他的Arnie整個人都會往下滑到浴缸底。

繼續著輕柔的套弄，Arnie逐漸瞇起來雙眼，整個人都像是被蒸熟般變得粉紅。他放過了自己的雙唇，不再習慣性的咬住他們，反而微微張開他們，露出小半截門牙，隱約的嗚咽聲斷斷續續的從裡面漏出來。

‘Gil...Gilbert......啊嗯......我這是......怎麼了....？我...啊啊...........’ Arnie不明白自己為什麼會變成這樣。身體陌生的變化讓他害怕，只能問他最信任的人。

‘這是變成大人的象徵......別害怕，我會讓你快樂的.......’ Gilbert的聲音沙啞的像是被砂紙磨過，低沈又性感。實際上，他自己也興奮得快要忍不住了——任誰看見這種春光都無法保持冷靜的。

他湊過去咬出Arnie紅潤的雙唇，溫柔的廝磨著，伸出舌頭描繪著Arnie的美好唇形，極盡的溫柔，手底下卻突然加大了力度，用巧勁揉著柱身，不忙照顧著頂端的小蘑菇和底下的皮囊，手指在包皮之間挑起一小節皮膚，用力的揉弄著。‘唔...啊哈......’Arnie語無倫次的呻吟著，四枝發軟，第三條腿越發堅硬。甚少自行處理的Arnie那裡受得住這種刺激？他感到一股強烈的電流流過自己的腦袋，直穿過身體來到被Gilbert握住的地方，白光閃過，射出出濃濁的白色液體。

‘啊啊啊..........’Arnie尖叫著在哥哥的手中釋放了。濃濁的白液量還不少，大部分都射到Gilbert手裡，少部分射到自己的胸膛處，略嫌單薄的胸膛因為高潮而急速升降。他喘息著，把徹底濕透凌亂的金髮往後撥，半瞇的眼睛看向自己的哥哥。不自覺的誘惑，Gilbert想。

被這種眼神看著，Gilbert再也忍不住了。他收起虛扶著Arnie的手，粗暴地解開褲的拉鍊，把褲管往下蹬，一腳踏入浴缸裡，半跪在Arnie的雙腿之間，讓他不得不把大腿張開。正在享受高.潮的餘韻的Arnie順從地挪動著。

Gilbert把一坨藍色的沐浴露擠在手心，和精.液混在一起變成粉藍色。他俯身吻在Arnie的額頭上，在沿著他的臉型輪廓往下輕吻。額頭，眼簾，顴骨，鼻尖，嘴角，最後是下巴。Arnie輕輕地哼哼著，不自覺的揚起頭，把脆弱的脖子暴露在Gilbert的視線之內。Gilbert一口咬住柔軟的喉結，舌頭在上面舔弄。大手包裹著Arnie彈性十足的屁股，情色地揉著一瓣觸感滿分的肌肉，沾滿精液和沐浴露混合體的手指伸向括約肌，沿著穴口輕微按壓，把穴口按軟。

Arnie對這於於奇怪的地方的觸感感到不適，他扭動起身體試圖掙扎。Gilbert只得放開他脆弱的喉結，轉移陣地到耳朵。他一口咬著耳朵，幾乎是在用氣音在開口，‘噓......Arnie別怕......很舒服的，真的......’低沈的聲音在耳邊響起，Arnie甚至能清晰感受到耳朵傳來的溫度和氣息，蘇得他感覺有電流從背椎流到大腦，身體都軟起來。

經過一輪按壓，穴口慢慢地放鬆一下，不再繃緊。Gilbert試探性地把食指往裡插，輕易地把整根手指放進去。食指開始在那緊致的穴裡不安份的移動，胡亂戳著腸壁。他屈曲食指刮一下敏感的內壁，不出意外的收穫到Arnie的哼聲。

Gilbert朝Arnie的耳朵呼了口氣，‘覺得怎樣？疼不疼？’Arnie的耳朵充血，紅得像番茄一樣，Gilbert忍不住咬了一口。

‘嗯...不疼.......感覺好奇怪啊.......啊哈！...不......不要碰那裡...！’

Gilbert正在戳著腸壁的軟肉，摸到一塊微微突出的肉。他往上摸了一下，Arnie突然渾身都抖了一下。是敏感點。Gilbert又用力揉了那塊軟肉一下，Arnie果然有反應了。他趁機往裡面多伸一隻手指，穴囗輕易地接納了。

Gilbert繼續著擴張的工作，不時略過敏感點，抽插著，發出‘噗呲噗呲’的水聲。不多時，Gilbert發現Arnie又硬了。尺寸比自己小整整一圈的粉嫩陰莖巍巍顛顛的樹立著，頂頭泛著水光。

第三隻手指插入的時候感到明顯的壓迫感，差點伸不進去。太緊了。Gilbert緩緩用指甲刮著大腸內壁，頭湊過去咬Arnie的鎖骨，在移到胸前的兩個粉紅。Arnie閉著眼睛發出舒服的呻吟，手放到Gilbert中長的紅髮上胡亂地拉扯，不自覺的挺胸讓自己更靠近Gilbert。

現在的Arnie整個人都像被情慾浸泡過一樣，眼神迷濛，被咬腫的雙唇微張，吐出令人臉紅心跳的呻吟。臉和耳朵都染上粉紅，胸口被咬得充血，陰莖沒有被撫慰卻在頂頭處留下透明的前列.腺液，張開的雙腿無法用力，雙腿之間卻有一隻手在穴口抽插擴張著，以溫和系沐浴露作為代替品的潤滑劑因為摩擦而變成一堆堆的泡泡，堆積在穴口的四周和金色微卷的毛髮處。

而這一切，都是Gilbert的成果，是他讓Arnie露出這種痛苦又歡愉的表情。這樣的Arnie，只有我一個人能看。

等到三根手指都能自由進出穴口之後，Gilbert把手收起來。穴口因為突然失去手指的充滿而感到空虛，小嘴一張一張的等待著被人採摘。Gilbert一把扯下四角褲，硬到發紅的陰.莖一下子彈出來。他扶著陰莖對準小穴，臉認真的看著Arnie。‘我的陽光，我要進去了。’

不待Arnie回過神來，Gilbert便以一種不容拒絕的力度往裡推。比三指粗的陰莖還是太粗了，緊緻的嫩穴幾乎無法承受。Gilbert才進了龜頭已經感受到令人頭皮發麻的高熱和緊緻。他忍下急吼吼往裡插的衝動，看到Arnie因為極度的不適應而皺起眉頭，臉色蒼白，牙齒死死的咬著嘴唇，下身也失去的硬度。

他心疼的摸著Arnie好看的眉頭，揉了揉那柔軟的頭髮，把他的頭輕輕拖起來，在額頭烙下一個吻，之後緊緊抱住了Arnie。

Gilbert把Arnie抱到他懷裡，Arnie伸出手回抱著他，修長的雙手扣著Gilbert的後背。體位的變化讓陰莖更容易捅進那迷人的洞裡，Gilbert一寸一寸用肉刃開闢疆土，途中狠狠擦過那個會讓Arnie失控的敏感點，讓Arnie身下的小傢伙重新硬起來，給面子的彈了一彈，彷彿在邀請別人去寵幸他。

Gilbert伸手抓住囂張的肉棒，伸手便是一擼，才幾下頂端就開始留下誘人的祭品，透明的液體宣示著主人的興奮。他感到下身不再緊得要把人夾斷，於是當機立斷一插到底。

‘嗯...啊啊啊啊啊......’Arnie忍不住尖叫，全根插入的肉棒再次擦過那個敏感點，他下意識收緊，全身只剩下小穴的漲痛感。

Gilbert的額頭滲出一層薄汗，出經人事的屁眼炎熱緊緻，內壁不時蠕動著，帶來直衝腦門的快感。他把Arnie的小腿扶上自己的肩膀，吻著小腿內側。

‘Arnie，舒服麼？’他撥起了頭髮，居高臨下的欣賞著身下的美人。

‘...舒......舒服......’Arnie半瞇起眼睛，無法自拔的揚起頭，展示著自己的喉結。

待那股令人窒息的緊緻感退去，Gilbert感到Arnie已經不再因全根插入而感到疼痛。後穴不再過分夾緊，反而有節奏的收縮著，對入侵者發出邀請：我準備好了，請用力操我。

Gilbert開始緩慢的抽插，把整根陰莖拔出來，又再一寸一寸的插入去。往外拉的時候Gilbert清楚感受到弟弟腸壁對自己的不捨，像是拼命挽留又像是下意識的收緊自己。往裡插的時候裡面每一寸都寫滿歡喜，重新緊緊包裹著入侵者，吸涰著蠕動著不讓那根令自己帶來歡愉的陰莖離開。

Gilbert近距離看著Arnie那張清純的臉染上情慾，充滿骨膠原的臉頰變得粉紅。Gilbert在Arnie清澈見底的藍眸裡找到慾望的漩渦，漩渦越捲越大讓整片海洋都變成慾望的顏色。他迷濛的看著Gilbert，被咬紅的嘴巴呢喃著Gilbert的名字。

這誰忍得了，Gilbert重重的咬住Arnie的頸窩，加大裡抽插的力度。

‘啊......啊哈......嗯嗯......啊啊啊啊——’

蒸騰著水蒸氣的廁所裡傳來一聲又一聲令人血管噴張的靡淫叫聲和夾雜着水漬的肉體碰撞聲。只見兩個男人在浴缸裡肆無忌憚地做愛，上面紅髮的男人大開大合地操弄著身下的人，每一下都剛好狠狠擦過前列腺，發出有節奏的啪唧啪唧聲；身下的金髮大男孩把自己的身體完全打開，更把一條腿掛在男人的身上，把自己的一切控制權都交給那個把自己帶上天堂的男人。

Arnie被Gilbert越來越快的抽插頻率帶上了慾望的巔峰，他已經不太叫得出聲了，只能仰頭斷斷續續的發出粗重的呻吟，臉上沾滿自己的汗水，金色的髮絲黏在額頭，手無力地扣在Gilbert厚實的後背試圖保持平衡。實際上若不是Gilbert放在他後背的手固定了他，Arnie早就掉下去了。

炎熱緊緻的後穴開始有節奏的收縮，鼠蹊發脹，陰莖沒有被撫摸卻流出更多透明的前列腺液，把龜頭附近和整條柱身都亮晶晶的，馬眼口擴大了，好流出更多歡愉的淚水。

這一切都在宣示著一件事：Arnie快要高潮了。他快要被Gilbert操著，光憑前列腺撞擊就高潮了。

Arnie越夾越緊，Gilbert碩大的陰莖用力衝撞那令人眷戀的溫柔鄉，快感有如潮水般從跨間蔓延至全身，直衝腦門，令他頭皮發麻。

突然Arnie的不知何時染上哭腔的呻吟聲戛然而止，手指用力扣著Gilbert的蝴蝶骨。同時腸壁猛烈收縮，翹挺的陰莖彈了彈，馬眼張開，射出一股奶白的精液。他被操射了。

Gilbert低頭咬著Arnie的鎖骨，剛射完的內壁仍然在抽搐著絞著自己，快要把自己夾射。Gilbert趁機快速抽插了十來下，在自己快要射的瞬間拔出陰莖，把精液射在Arnie的臉和胸膛上。

他抱緊了自己的弟弟享受高潮的餘韻，讓自己在思緒的海洋裡漂流。懷裏的陽光正在大口大口的喘氣，第一次被拋上高潮的頂端讓他快要受不了。

一屋旖旎隨著水蒸氣一同消散，皮膚傳來些微的冷意把Gilbert外放的思緒收回來。他感受到一股炎熱的視線正在盯著自己，Gilbert頭一偏，不意外的看到Arnie近在咫尺的藍眼睛。

‘怎麼了，Arnie？’

Arnie咧嘴大笑，十八顆小牙齒都愉快的露出來。他湊過去咬著Gilbert的嘴唇，笨拙的給他一個吻。Arnie單純得不帶任何慾望的吻讓Gilbert著迷，他回吻了Arnie順便取回了主動圈，以免Arnie把自己的下唇咬破皮咬出血。

空氣涼了，Gilbert調好水溫為Arnie重新洗了一次澡，溫水和毛巾互相配合，冲走了彼此身上黏糊糊的精液和充當潤滑劑的沐浴露。精力終於耗盡的Arnie異常乖巧配合，半瞇著眼睛被暖水洗得舒服的直哼哼。

當Gilbert終於幫Arnie洗完澡、套上衣服吹乾頭髮再打包往床上塞的時候Arnie已經睏得連眼睛都睜不開了。但當Gilbert幫他蓋好被子準備替自己吹頭的時候卻抓住Gilbert的衣角不讓他走。

‘...Gilbert...............’他呢喃著，努力睜開一條小縫。‘...Gil-Gilbert......一起睡嗯......？’

Gilbert心都要化了，他的陽光就是懂得如何戳中自己的心。他只得像每個Arnie不肯乖乖入睡的夜晚一樣，把Arnie擁進懷裡，一下一下的拍著背，在他耳邊輕輕哼著搖籃曲哄他入睡。

Gilbert坐在屋外任由夏日的涼風帶走髮間的水氣。他點了根菸，終於清楚地意識到自己剛剛做了什麼。他上了自己的弟弟，親弟弟，一個智力障礙的大孩子。Gilbert嘆了一口氣。弟弟就像個純潔的天使，他的內心潔白無瑕，全心全意的信任著自己，然而自己卻對弟弟起了反應。我算什麼哥哥？我可是乘人之危啊！

可是弟弟也二十二歲了，心中有把聲音在回應到。他也是成年人了，他也有肉慾，他也需要緩解慾望，不是嗎？

這不對，這...不對啊。Gilbert想，Arnie是我的弟弟，我不應該這樣的............

你不幫他誰幫他？把兩個妹妹叫回來？召個妓來幫他？讓隨便一個陌生人都能碰這個你珍愛無比，誰都不准碰的寶貝？腦內的聲音很狠地反駁。不可能對吧，那就只能自己來了啊Gilbert。

Gilbert在屋外坐了一夜，破曉時分他回到屋裡匆忙洗了個澡，抱著Arnie睡了。

不管怎樣，日子還得過下去不是嗎。

生活好像有了好大的轉變，又好像沒有任何轉變。Gilbert看著窩在自己懷裡的Arnie脖子上明顯的吻痕，漫不經心的想著。


End file.
